


Nights of Submission

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Severus Snape, Knotting, M/M, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Sex, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: It seems both Moony and Remus have taken a liking to Severus.  This is smut and it includes Werewolf sex, which would be semi bestiality.  This is also graphic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third warning. This involves Werewolf sex and knotting. If you are not interested then please. Do not read. If you ignore the warnings and then comment on how this is fucked up because it includes Werewolf sex and knotting.... then I'm going to wonder if you are illiterate. Aside from that, I enjoyed writing this because I enjoy writing about Severus in a submissive position. For those of you interested onward my ducklings.

"Wider. Show me your ass." Fingers roughly push into me. "You are so soft here. You prepared yourself didn't you." Of course, I did. "I want you on all fours." He instructs me and his hands encourage my movements none too kindly. He is always like this. The full moon. The potion. The flat of his palm swats my bottom. "Drop the prudishness. Ass in the air. I want a good look at where I'll be rutting." Even in school he was always a kind and gentle person. Not when the full moon is approaching. His more animalistic tendencies take over. I didn't wholly agree-or disagree for that matter- to this arrangement. "Spread your legs wider." As he instructs me, his hand pushes my back down till my chest touches the floor of the shack. The old rotting wood scrapes against my skin. We are both entirely devoid of clothing. His fingers splaying inside of me is just a formality. I always prepare myself thoroughly beforehand, but he still insists on manually caressing my insides. "Who has fucked you?"

  
"Only you." He was my first and my only. I never had much interest in sex, and no one ever had any interest in me- concerning intimacy at least. I was content with self-gratification- and even that only sparingly. I made an error. Nearly a year ago I went to him during the full moon. I was curious of the effects the Wolves bane had and I knew that I could protect myself should the need arise. I miscalculated. I was prepared for violence. The mongrel attacked me, but not with the intent of harming me. No. He mated with me that night under the full moon and twinkling stars.  


"Who has fucked you?"  


"Only you." He took my virginity that night. Remus is possessive to a fault. Every time, before he enters me, he makes me admit that he's the only person I have ever been with. Only then will he start.  


"Who has fucked you?"  


"Only you." His fingers spread me open as his tongue tastes me. We are not intimate often. That's incorrect. Every full moon he takes me. In the intervals between his change, we hardly speak.  


"Who has tasted you?"  


"Only you."  


"Who has touched you?"  


"Only you."  


"Who has kissed you?"  


"Only you."  


"Who do you belong to?" The tip of his tongue presses into me while his fingers force my body to stretch more. He delves his tongue deep inside unashamed. When I don't answer, he swats my bottom harder than the first. "Who do you belong to?" I hate this question. No answer is satisfactory. I've said nearly every answer I could think of. Pride be damned. When a lust crazed werewolf asks a question, the answer is always whatever he wants to hear. Survival trumps pride. I've told him 'only you' and he spanked me as if I were a five-year-old who stole cookies from the cookie jar. I've told him Dumbledore. Any name that wasn't a blatant lie. No answer has been good enough.  


"I don't know the answer." I admit. That merciless wet appendage circles my twitching entrance. For now, he leaves the question alone.  


"Why do you prepare yourself?"  


"I don't trust that it will be done properly otherwise." Technically a truth. He would not harm me or rip me, but he is always eager to start.  


"How do you prepare yourself? Do you only use fingers?"  


"What else would I use?" He doesn't make sense sometimes. I can hear him chuckle almost mockingly.  


"I adore how uncorrupted you are Severus. There is so much to the world of sex that I cannot wait to expose you to. In time you will become familiar to all of them. You already submit to me quite willingly." The time is approaching fast. The moon will be high in the sky and exposed within an hour. We both know this. "Are you ready to rut Severus." He's grinding just outside of my ass. I feel every time the blunt head of his penis brushes the twitching muscles. Both of his hands are placed on top of my shoulder blades until my cheek presses against the floor boards. "Keep your ass up Severus. Let me rut properly and I'll make sure you enjoy it. Just like you do every time. Surrender to me fully." My only answer is lifting my hips up higher. "Good boy."  


He enters fully with one thrust. I silence any noise I would have made. Once he is sheathed inside me he exhales. "As impossibly tight as always." The stretch burns and makes me ache not unlike the numerous other times, but my body grows accustomed to it much quicker. "That's it. Relax for me. Submit to me." He's already moving, and I'm biting my hand to keep from calling out. The flat of his hand swats my ass again. "Who's fucking you."  


"Only you."  


"Call out my name. Tell me who's fucking you?"  


"Remus."  


"Yes. Again. Who's fucking you?"  


"Remus." My voice sounds more strained than I would like.  


"How does it feel to be fucked by a werewolf."  


"Brutal. Rough."  


"Yea. You've had both. You opened your horny ass for Moony. You let an animal take your virginity. Aren't you a lewd slut." His fingers are digging into my shoulders. "Imagine my surprise the next morning, waking up, regaining my humanity and realizing that I'm balls deep in your ass."  


"I didn't know Moony would try to mate with me." How could I have known. No one has ever wanted me in that regard. Why would an animal that relies on instinct desire me?  


"Of course he would. He could smell how untouched you were. He could smell how neglected. He could smell how bad you desired to be dominated."  


"No. That isn't true." Smack. I'm sure my bottom is turning red by now.  


"Look at you. Under me. Submitting to me. Tell me again how you don't want to be dominated. Your ass was made to be fucked, and I intend to give you what you need even if it's not what you want." His hand is soothing the flaming skin of my bottom. "But we both know you do want this. You just don't know how to admit it." I can feel him bottoming out inside of me and grinding against my insides. Each time he pulls out he's intentionally brushing my prostrate. "Last time you came just from having a dick inside you. I didn't even have to touch your leaking erection. I bet this time it'll be the same. Look at you. You're already close and I just entered you."  


I can't respond. Not without lying or condemning myself. I don't want to do either. He pulls out completely and pushes just the head of his dick in. I love when he does that. I love when that first ring of muscles has to concede to his hard prick. He does this action over and over. I try to bite my hand to silence myself.

 

"None of that. If you aren't enjoying it then it shouldn't be difficult to stay quiet during it." He pulls both of my arms behind my back and then he holds my wrists with one of his hands. Now he's moving faster. In and out. Until I can hardly tell if he's pulled out or just pushed in. "Such a hot hole. I could rut inside of you every day. I could fill you with my seed until your belly is completely full. I bet you'll drink it all up. Then I'll just give you more until you can't drink another drop." I whine at the words before I can stop myself. "What was that noise Severus. It sounded like desire. Like you wanted me to make good on that thought." He slams in all at once. "Who's fucking you."  


"Remus."  


"I love when you call my name." His dull teeth bite down onto my shoulder blade. I scream.  


"Remus!" The name slips out and I bite my lip in punishment. Then he's sliding out of me groaning and panting. I shiver as spurts of hot cum splatter across my back. He’s keeping me pressed against the wood.  


"Don't get up. I'm not done with you. Calling my name like that is cheating. I'm going to have you again. Just let me get you off once while my body recovers." He's a giving lover. He always makes sure that when we part ways I am sated. Fingers loop under me to my lower abdomen and pull my hips up until I am nearly off the ground. He tastes me again. "Severus I can taste my precum inside of you." A hand pumps me far to slowly. "Don't think I'm going to do this next time. I'm not going to fall for your cheating again; I'll make sure you cum just from your ass being fucked." His mouth sucks at those stretched muscles and I nearly pass out from pleasure.  


"I didn't cheat."  


"Calling my name out like that. Yes, you did. But I can cheat too Severus. Do you like my tongue buried in your arse?" I hate the direct questions. When I don't answer he swats me. The same cheek. "Your answer."  


"Yes." I can't lie. He already knows.  


"I bet you do. I bet you love having someone service you. What do you get off to when you touch yourself alone at night?"  


"I don't masturbate often." I grumble.  


"What's your reason." Lying will only slow down the inevitable. He can tell when I'm lying.  


"It's never felt good when I do it."  


"You enjoy it when I bring you over the edge."  


"Yes. I enjoy it." His hands speed and I'm quickly brought to my release. The numbing is enjoyable. Then he interrupts it.  


"Then why do you only come to me on the full moon. I'd be more than happy to make you mine every night. A man like you deserves to be under me." A man like me. Yes. He's right. I've done more bad in my

life than I have good. I deserve to be under someone. To be submissive. "Severus. Something has changed."  


"You are right. A man like me is getting what he deserves." His palm stings my backside.  


"A man like you deserves to be adored. A man like you deserves to be held. Submission is not a punishment, and submission is not alluded to weakness. It takes a strong man to relinquish power to another. A man like you deserves to know what pleasure is." His tongue caresses the stinging flesh. "Your ass is perfect Severus. The way your back curves. You look so arousing on your knees presenting yourself to me. I don't have much longer before Moony comes out. He will want his mate." Those fingers curl against my prostrate. I'm still to sensitive from my orgasm.  


"Nnnnoo."  


"Yes Severus. I'm going to take you again. Remember Severus. You do not have to hold back. Cum whenever you like. Paint the floors white, and I'll paint your walls white this time. I will not be pulling out." There isn't a burn when he enters me this time. Only blinding pleasure. His left hand stays on my shoulder pushing me firmly into the floor; his right hand grasps my hip to keep us connected. My prick is already hardening, but I know it will be neglected this time.  


The animalistic desires are stronger as the full moon approaches. He truly is rutting properly. Uncaring if I feel pleasure or not he thrusts faster. The floors are creaking from the speed. He's growling possessively with every brush inside of me. I don't fight him.  


I'm ashamed of the sounds coming from my lips-hushed mews of pleasure that I will deny later. He's whispering in my ear in a guttural voice. "Mate feels hot. Mate feel good." He's losing himself to the wolf. He doesn't have long left. His tongue is licking the cum splattered across my back. I can't last. He's closer to Moony than he is to Remus. I can feel his body expanding.  


"That feels good." The admission embarrasses me. He's taking me so fast that it's bruising. "Yes. Moony that feels good. I can't hold on. I'm going to cum. You're going to make me cum." He's still humanoid for now, but I can feel an elongating snout nuzzling against my hip. Encouraging me to finish first. "Moony. Remus. Whichever one you are. I'm going to… NAaaa Ughh." He's not slowing. Even with my cum cooling under me, he's not done. I can feel his knot inside of me as he ruts completely. After shocks hit me as his much longer prick slides deeper in me. I'm faintly aware of the wood floors scraping against my chest, but the overwhelming pleasure is distraction enough.  


He's possessing me. I can hear him howling above me alerting all others of his claim. I can't get free with his knot still inside of me. I don't want to get free. He will continue rutting until he feels satisfied that he has 'pupped' me. I have taken no potion to conceive so he will likely continue all night. Tomorrow I will be unable to walk. He's sniffing my neck. The neck of his mate. I feel him thrust deeper and spasm. Neither of us even attempt to move until his cock is no longer releasing seed, and still he stays.  
"You can't get me pregnant. No matter how many times you empty yourself inside of me." I finally have the strength to slip him out of me, but I don't. It is not the submissive's place to pull away and it will only spur him to stake his claim again. I know that from experience. "You chose the wrong mate. I know you only chose me because I was a virgin, but I'm the wrong choice. I know there is someone better suited for you." He pulls out with a pop and proceeds to pull me against his side with his long arms. His nose nuzzles against the top of my head. He's become much more docile since we mated. Then again, he can't terrorize anyone if he spends the entire night trying to copulate with his mate. He will not be sated long.  


The night has just begun.

 

My face is pressed into Moony’s fur covered chest.  He will not let me pull away from him.  His body is not quite human and not quite wolf.  The body of a werewolf.  He hasn’t harmed me.  He hasn’t even shown a desire to harm me. 

The first night I was fearful of him.  I pulled away from him.  I cowered.  It angered him, but he did not harm me.  When a rat scurried to close to me; Moony attacked and killed the tiny rodent.  If I shiver he moves close to me and keeps me warm with his heat.  Moony protects me from all perceivable harm.  He is gentle with me, but Moony demands submission.  I’m ashamed of how easily I was able to surrender once I knew he had no intentions of causing me injury.  As long as I fully submit, he stays gentle.

The curious side of me itches to discover secrets that no other knows about werewolves.  Who else has had the chances to observe like I can.  Though more animal than man- Moony has shown substantial intelligence.  He understands most of what I say to him.  The first night he mated with me, it had hurt.  I was afraid.  I didn’t want to be raped by a werewolf.  And being stretched the first time was painful.  I remember screaming in pain as he tried to enter me.  He couldn’t even get the tip inside and I was screaming.  Begging him to stop.  Telling him how bad it hurt.  I just knew that I was screaming in vain, but he did stop.  He understood my discomfort.  I was forced on my belly and before I could understand what he possibly intended, the rings of muscles were being slicked with his tongue.  It felt _good._   I had never known pleasure before that moment.  I didn’t resist him. 

Even after he removed his tongue and repositioned himself, I still didn’t resist.  I didn’t stop him.  I didn’t try to escape.  He humped me much like a dog in heat.  Over and over until he found my hole and then he entered me.  Moony took me slowly that night.  It was pleasurable.  I remember feeling happy.  Disgusted with myself for feeling pleasure.  And fear.  How would Remus respond to me when he regained his faculties.  I didn’t want to face rejection.  Especially not when I didn’t even plan this. 

It was at that moment that I tried to pull away from Moony.

He didn’t like that.

My resistance angered him.  He moved faster to force me back into submission.  It wasn’t the sex.  The sex didn’t bother me.  Hell.  The sex would have been worth any shame I would feel the next day.  But.  When Remus regained himself, what would he say.  I was afraid.  Moony left no room for fear.  He’d growl in my ear at any negative thought.  Maybe werewolves can smell strong emotions.  I relented and gave myself to him.  Tomorrow’s troubles could be put off until tomorrow. 

Of course tomorrow would come.

I remember feeling him change back to himself while still inside me.  He blinked his eyes several times as if just waking up.  I didn’t pull away.  Moony would not allow it; I felt sure Remus would not allow it either.  Then he smiled at me softly.  He spoke in a calm comforting voice.

“Moony mated with you.”

“Mated?” I replied.  His nose pressed against my back and I could feel his breath coasting over the skin. 

“Yes.  He has wanted you for a long time.  You smell so good.  I can smell myself on you.  How many times did Moony rut?”  I had lost count.  My body had long sense gone limp to the movements and bone melting pleasure.  “I’m sorry Severus.”  I felt him moving inside of me.  Gaining speed quickly.  That was the first time Remus came inside of me.  When he finished, he dressed and left me.  He went into my rooms and gathered up clothing for me since Moony had shred the ones I was wearing.  He returned and helped me dress, afterwards, we parted ways. 

If Remus approached me, I did whatever I could to avoid him.  I was just going to put everything behind me.  Pretend none of it happened.  Some nights my hand would slide to my needy erection.  It never felt pleasurable like _that_ did.  Still.  I wasn’t going to repeat the action. 

The next full moon my body ached everywhere.  I could hear him.  Moony was calling for me.  Calling for his mate.  His howls echoed in my ears.  Loneliness.  He couldn’t understand why his mate had abandoned him.  I went to him.  I went to him.

When I entered the shack he tackled me and nuzzled his nose against my neck.  He whined and begged.  He was already erect at my scent.  Moony pawed at my clothing, and I did as he desired.  I removed my clothing and got on all fours.  His tongue prepared me just as he did the first time.  I was grateful.  This trend continued.  Moony would rut all night.  Remus would regain his consciousness and finish inside of me.  Shame would ensure that I avoided the other professor.  I’d swear to myself that it would not happen again, but when Moony called.  I went to him.  Soon I was following Remus to the shack.  Soon after that Remus and I would start even before he turned into Moony. 

Still.  Outside of the full moon, we would not have contact.  My body became needy.  One night a month wasn’t enough, but I would not lower my pride to going to Remus between the nights.  I refused.  Moony more than made up for my celibacy the rest of the month.  Yes.  Sometimes even two days later I had difficulties walking.  I’ve gotten into the habit of brewing potions to combat the soreness ahead of time.

I can feel Moony stirring next to me.  His erection is grinding against my hip as he whines in my ear. 

“Again Moony?”  He only grinds faster.  I lift my hips slightly for him.  It’s easier to help him when we are laying on our sides.  “Right here Moony.  Go ahead.  I’m sure I’m still stretched from earlier.”  I don’t know how much he understands, but I always feel the need to talk to him as if he understands my every word.  I wince when he first slides inside, but I relax when he nuzzles against my neck in encouragement.  “Remus said.  You’ve wanted to mate with me for a long time.  How long I wonder.  Is it only because I was a virgin?”  What does a werewolf think about?  It’s easy to use legilimency against his unguarded mind.  In fact, the moment I cast the spell I can feel him pulling me into his thoughts.  He’s leading me to a particular memory, and I let him.

_I’m watching myself approach the shrieking shack.  It’s fifth year.  I’m watching the werewolf approach me.  This isn’t how I remember it.  When I found out about him in fifth year, his eyes were glowing and his teeth were bared.  This isn’t how I remember this event.  Moony is stalking closer to me.  The younger me is afraid and trying to run away.  Upon seeing me flee Moony howls.  I recognize that howl.  One of loneliness.  One of need._

I fall out of his mind.  He wanted to mate with me that night fifth year.  “Even then Moony?”  His tongue licks where Remus had bitten me before.  Moony only ever licks.  He doesn’t bite me.  I’m thankful for that.  I don’t want to turn into a werewolf and I don’t think I could brew the potion for him if I did turn into one.  Remus has expressed how difficult it was for him during potions because of his nose. 

I can feel my anus stretching to take in his knot.  He’s gentle though.  Moony lets me curl against him and burry my face against his furry chest.  He lets my body turn into liquid as I simply let him do whatever he desires with my body. 

“Moony.  That feels good.”  It’s surprisingly easy to say those words.  It’s easy to open my legs wider and let him rut fully.  “It doesn’t matter how many times you release inside of me though.  Unless I take a potion, I will not be able to conceive.  Try to understand.  You are doing this for no reason.”  He doesn’t listen and instead thrusts faster.  His size is larger than Remus’s and every time it’s a decent stretch.  He’s softly growling in my ear with every thrust. 

It feels good to be used.  It feels good to have the decision out of my hands and simply let him do as he pleases.  Moony will rut until I can no longer move and then still he will continue.  He’s growling deeply in my ear and I fully submit. 

A werewolves speed, his strength.  I could hardly keep up with the pace.  I simply accept his animalistic rutting.   I accept having this animal fuck me and use me.  I accept that I feel orgasm after orgasm take control of my body when this animal is free to have it’s way with my unwanted body.  But he wants me. 

He’s like me on all fours.  He can drill in as deep as he pleases.  He also likes me on my back.  Standing.  Prone.  He likes me submissive most of all.  Limply allowing him to dominate me.  And if I were to be honest, I like when I’m submissive most of all as well.

I feel warm as he releases inside me.  But he just gains speed again.  “Alright.  I get it Moony.  Just eh.  You just came in me again.  You can’t fuck me right after cumming.  My body just can’t take it.”  I’m moved to my knees.  I can’t stop him.  I can’t slow him down.  I can only open my legs further and relinquish all control to him.  “Fine.  You win Moony.  You win.  I know.  You don’t care if I get pregnant or not, you’re going to keep taking me regardless.”  He’s nuzzling against my neck in confirmation.  “You and Remus are going to be the death of me.  I don’t have a teenager’s body.  I need to rest a bit after.”  I know Moony understands what I’m saying, but he doesn’t listen.

My legs widen so that the beast can use me.  He’s so big.  Stretching me.  Wider I open for him.  I lose track of my body.  It’s so much easier to submit.  It’s so much easier to just enjoy the pleasure. 

“Not again Moony.  I can’t take anymore.”  He’s fucking me into the floor whining lowly in my ear.  “That feels good.  I’ll cum if you don’t stop.”  My palms are braced on the wooden floor and I know the rough wood is splintering but my hips lift higher so that he can fuck me deeper.  “Almost.”  He’s growling harshly.  “Almost.”  I repeat.  I can feel  my body tightening around him of it’s own accord.  “Almost there.  Almost there.  Moony, right there.  Fuck me right there.”  And he does.  “Oh.  I’ll cum.  I’ll cum.”  He keeps thrusting against that same spot.  Until the cord in me snaps and I’m screaming.  “Fuck!  Ahhh.  Ohhhhh!”  With one harsh thrust he empties himself inside me.  I can already feel his sperm overflowing out of me and down my legs.  He can’t pull out with his knot still inside, and I can’t pull away.  So I lay prone, still occasionally spasming.  Even as he lightly thrusts encouraging me to take more of his seed, I obediently accept all of it.

I lose count of how many times Moony used me that night.  I also lost count of how many times he made me cum.    The next full moon will come around soon enough and I’ll have to prepare my body again.  Maybe I should be scared.  But I only seem to look forward to him.  And look forward to the pleasure I know he will give me.  Next time.  Next time.  I hate waiting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright my ducklings. Here is chapter 2. There will be three chapters. (the next will be the last). This chapter isn't as light as the first was, but all in all I don't think it's too angsty. I will have a third chapter because........ I really want to write pregnant swollen Severus getting some lovin by his werewolf mate. Added a bit of plot in this chapter, anyways onward my ducklings.

All things must come to an end.  The year he spent as the defense against the dark arts teacher was perhaps the happiest I have ever felt.  Considering our secret affair was little more than a tryst between two lonely unwanted men, I’m not blind to how pathetic my life sounds.   I outed him for the werewolf that he is.  Before that though, I verbally put an end to whatever it was that we had.  To be clear, I told him that I could never tolerate a monster’s presence for any length of time.  I knew that I cut him deeply.  He looked at me as though I were a stranger.  This is the path I have to walk for the sake of ending this war.  I had to end it eventually, but…

A part of me (much larger than I care to admit) is saddened over him not seeing the truth.  I thought he knew me better.  I shouldn’t dwell on that though.

All things must come to an end.  Maybe we could have gone on longer, but he is still loyal to Black.  He still trusts him.  He still thinks of him as a friend.  I cannot abide that.  It is so much more though.  Like him, I have a role to play.  I must protect Lily’s child.  I allowed myself to become briefly distracted.  Remus Lupin is a distraction. 

A flicker of light in a sea of decay.  I have a task that I must finish.  So I hurt him.  Knowing that as passive as he is, he would not persist.  And I was right.  For as dominant as the man secretly is, he will not chase after someone who does not desire him. 

Those days are the only thing I can think about now though.  Now that I’m beaten and broken.  I was careless.  So now.  I’ve been outed as a spy.  Spies do not get a quick death.  I’m chained.  Metal shackles chafe my wrists and I’m suspended off the ground.  This is all his fault.  No.  It’s mine, but for now I’ll blame him because that’s all I can do.

He left Hogwarts.  He left me.  Because I made him.  Because my task does not involve getting fucked by a werewolf.  I pushed him away.  And all in all, I tried to think very little of him.  I didn’t always succeed.

There was a girl that I think he fell in love with.  I’ve heard about it.  Tonks.  There was even talk of marriage.  And a baby.  I hate him for it.  But.

I hope it gave him happiness.

It only solidifies how shallow our bond really was.  Reminds me that I shouldn’t still think about him.

It still is his fault though.  I had killed Dumbledore just as he intended I do.  I knew from that moment on that Lupin would never see me as anything other than a death eater.  A murderer.  Even if we both survived the war and I told him that I still lov….

The battle was raging.  He was in danger.  I was nearby.  He is just one measly life.  My goal is not to protect him.  It’s to protect the boy.  Not a scarred up werewolf that married some woman!  But my body didn’t listen.  He was in danger.  The woman lay unconscious at his side.  He looked at me as if I were a stranger.  Again.  His wand nowhere in sight. 

I killed my comrade at my side.  My sudden betrayal was all the time he needed to gather his wand in defense.  More order members came to his aid and the nearby death eaters knew they were outnumbered.  I remember the dark lord’s orders for that battle.  Attack swiftly and retreat before they regroup.  I’m grabbed by one who is apparating away.  I couldn’t fight them off, and no order member would come to the rescue of a traitor.

I was interrogated.  My clothes stripped from me.  My mind infiltrated.  Tortured.  Then thrown in this room to rot. 

But he is still alive.  I’m sure that woman is as well.  He can have the family I know he’s always wanted.  And me?

I will die in this room.  Not desired by the light or the dark.  An unwanted husk.  I knew when I agreed to by a spy that this would be the outcome.  So I lay defeated against the cold brick wall.  I’ve been here for days.  No.  Longer.  Maybe a year.  I’ve lost consciousness a few times and I’ve since lost my sense of time. 

I’m dirty.  My body is covered in a layer of grime.  I wouldn’t want to be found like this.  Dirty.  Nearly bare.  Stinking of urine and shame.  Better to die like this. 

I didn’t even accomplish my one goal.  To protect Lily’s child.  Instead a chose to out myself by protecting a man that… moved on to another person.  No.  I ended it years ago.  Any normal person would move on.  And he’s happy.  That’s the important thing.  For him to be happy. 

The door opens and light blinds me.  Have they come to beat me again?  Maybe they have taken pity on me and they will simply kill me.  But no.  It’s not one of the dark lord’s faithful servants.  It’s a man.

“I’ve found him!”  Several more men come into the room.  One walks right up to me. 

“Severus.  I’ve found you.”  He says.  He looks older and grayer since last I saw him, but those eyes are easy to recognize.  He’s the only one to ever look at me like this.  Before everything fell apart at least.  He takes out his wand and he points it at the chains.  With a single spell the binds on my wrists shatter and I’m falling to the harsh ground at my feet.  But he catches me.  Another man tries to help me, but Remus growls threateningly.  He’s given a wide berth as he easily cradles me against him.  He carries me silently through doors and hallways.  There are causalities and corpses everywhere. 

I don’t fight him.  I don’t pull away.  My head rests against his chest as he carries me.  Maybe I should be embarrassed.  There are so many onlookers seeing me nearly naked and dirty being carried bridal style, but when I look up at Remus’s face, he isn’t looking at me.  Instead, he glares at anyone who stares for more than a moment.  So, I let my body go limp and trust that he will take care of me.  Soft protective growling lulls me to sleep.

My body feels like lead when I wake up.  I can tell that I’ve been bathed.  My hair is washed along with the rest of me.  I’m also in fresh clothes.  I’m lying in a bed. 

“How are you feeling Severus?”  The voice is soft.  Concerned.  My wrists are tightly bandaged.  Along with other parts of my body.  “Sit tight for a moment.  I’ll get you something to eat.”  It feels like he’s gone for hours, but when he does return, he sits in a chair beside the bed.  A spoon is held close to my mouth.

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Yes, you are.  You’ve not eaten in so long though that your brain has stopped sending signals.  Just a little bit.”  To appease him, I swallow the thick liquid.  Then a second.  By the fifth bite my mouth is opening on its own.  The tenth and my stomach growls loudly.  All to soon it’s gone. 

“More.”  I mean it as a command, but it sounds weak and begging. 

“Not right now Severus.  Your stomach has shrunk.  If I give you too much, you could get very sick.  In a few hours I’ll feed you again.  Just rest for now.”

“More.”  I plead again.  Soft lips brush my temple.  He leaves the chair and crawls into the bed next to me.  I’ll moved gently to my side, and his arm wraps securely across my chest.  The side of his hand rubs against my face.  I can feel hot breath against the back of my neck.  His lips brush my nape with no pressure.

My heart is racing.  My breathing is rapid. 

“I’m glad you’re safe.”  He whispers.

“Is he still alive?”

“Who.  Harry.  Or You know who.”

“Both.” 

“The war is over Severus.  Harry won.  He’s alive.  Why didn’t you tell me that you were a spy?”

“It wasn’t part of the plan.”

“How did you find out?”

“Dumbledore.  He wanted to make sure that you would be trialed fairly.  He made sure that Harry got the letter telling him that you have been loyal to the light.  That Dumbledore asked you to kill him.”

“Why are you here taking care of me.”

“You know why Severus.”

“No.  I don’t.  I don’t know what kind of a man you think I am, but I have no desire to break up a family.  And I will not be the other ‘woman’ so to speak.  I’m not a whore like you, who would sleep with anyone.”  Dull teeth bite against my shoulder. 

“Severus.  Why are you acting so confrontational?  The war is over.  There’s no need any more to treat me coldly.”

“It’s not an act.  I hate you.  I always have.”

“You sure didn’t hate when Moony would rut with you.  Or when you would follow me out to the shack and undress for me.” 

“It was part of the plan.  I knew Sirius Black had escaped and I was sure that by spreading myself for you, that I would gain your trust and you would tell me about Black.  But you really didn’t know.  I only used you.”  He’s growling angrily in my ear.

“Severus, the war is over.  Tomorrow, is the night of the full moon.  I want us to talk about our relationship before Moony takes over.”

“We never had one.”

“Stop pushing me away Severus.”

“Stop speaking to me as if we were more than acquaintances.  Just go back to your wife.” 

“Severus you don’t understand.”

“So you did not have sex with Nymphadora Tonks.”

“I did.”  He admits. 

“I hear she’s with child.  I’m surprised that she would allow a monster to impregnate her.  But then I hear that her standards are low.”

“Severus.  That’s enough.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.  Remove your arm and leave.”  He does.  I hear the door click behind him.  So he has confirmed it.   The sickness in my stomach burns the back of my throat.  I half expect him to not come back, but he does.  With him he carries a bowl of the same liquid as before.  He holds a spoon up to my mouth, but I don’t take it despite my growling stomach.

“Severus, please stop being stubborn.  I want to help you.  If you recall, you are the one who broke up with me, and I really think you are misinformed about the relationship Tonks and I have.”

“I could care less.  You are nothing more than an ex colleague.”

“I know you are jealous and hurt that I was with someone other than you, but.”

“I told you I could care less.”  He sets the bowl on the table beside me.

“I can see that you are not in the state of mind to listen to me.  Please eat.  Tomorrow, I’ll try to talk to you.  I’ll let you just rest for now.  You’ve been through a lot.  If you need anything, just let me know.”  He kisses my temple and then leaves.  Again. 

I have to continue to push him, now more than ever.  He feels guilty.  Remus always has been soft.  He likely thinks that he abandoned me.  Remus has always wanted a family.  He never told me, but I could see it.  Always, he wanted me to take that potion.  The one that would cause me to be fertile.  There’s no need for any of that now.  He has that woman.

There is no need for me. 

I never did eat.  Instead, I opted for sleeping.  He wasn’t happy to find the food untouched. 

“Severus.  Maybe today we can talk.”

“Aren’t you spending a lot of time away from your slut?”

“Tonks and I aren’t like that Severus.”  His hand lays on my shoulder.  “Please listen to me.”

“I hate you.  I never once cared anything for you.  So leave me alone.  I didn’t want you to save me.”

“Severus, today isn’t the day to push me.  You know how my personality changes around the full moon.   When we found you, I almost ripped one of the order member’s heads off when they tried to touch you.  I’m trying to be patient with you Severus, but I’m losing it.  Please just listen to me.”

“What?  Are you going to ask if you can spend the new moons fucking me before going back your marry way back to your wife and kid.  Sorry.  I’m not interested.  Besides.  I already have someone.”  It’s a bluff.  A lie.  No one else has ever touched me.

“You’ve been with someone else?”

“Ha.  Did you expect me to stay celibate for someone that I was never interested in the first place?”  He leaves the room.  He believed my lies again.  This is for the best though.  He wouldn’t be able to find happiness with me.  Sure, I could conceive a child, but that child would grow up knowing that their mother is… to put it nicely a deeply flawed individual.  No.  I could never give him the family he wants.  Those days are over.

The door is slammed open.  I’m not sure how long has passed.

“Why are you back here.” 

“You are going to love me Severus.  Just like you were supposed to.  You are going to love me and you are going to carry my children.  As many as I please.  The war is over and I’m not sharing you with another ‘master’.”  In his hands is a vile filled with a shimmery blue liquid.  We both know what that potion is used for.  “Now.  Drink this Severus.”

“I will do no such thing.”  He forces me on my stomach as he’s yanking my pants off.  He’s so much stronger than me.  When I’m bare, he pauses for a moment.

“Severus.  You will drink this.  Through one method or another.”  His thumb separates my cheeks and I can feel the mouth of the vile inside of me.  “There now.  Swallow all of it up.”  It’s warm.  Burns even.  A dull ache spreads over my body.  All of my sore muscles intensify.  “Very good Severus.  Moony has been lonely without you.  He will be happy to see you tonight.”  His middle finger breaches the muscle and the process of him fingering me is slow.  “I’m sure you’ve not had the chance to prepare yourself, so I will.  Please tell me if something feels uncomfortable.  I’m about to add my second finger.”

“Stop touching me you monster.”  He doesn’t.  “You should go back to your whore.” 

“Some would say you are my whore.”  A hand rubs the small of my back.  “I can lash out at you as well Severus.  But I would rather neither of us say something with the sole intent of hurting the other.  Tonks and I are not together.  We had sex one time because I was lonely.  Do you know why I chose her?”

“I could not care less about your escapades.” 

“She can change her appearance.  Shiny black hair.  Prominent features.  Flat chest.  Lean delicate body.  The only thing she couldn’t mimic was the intimate areas.”  A tongue traces my spine all the way between my shoulders.  “Or the sounds you make.  We only had sex one time Severus.  I think Moony is still mad at me though.  But then he was mad when I let you leave us.  He wanted to chase you down and demand your submission, but I didn’t want you to be forced into a relationship with me if that isn’t what you want.  But you did want me, didn’t you.”  It’s phrased as a question, but he already knows the answer.  “You still do, but you refuse to drop your walls.”

“My standards are low enough where anyone will do.  Even a glorified beast.”  I add.  “Didn’t you knock her up.”  His two fingers are scissoring inside me. 

“No Severus, someone else did.  I was lonely and I wanted to stop hurting.  Because you refused me.  You betrayed me.  And you fooled me so well.  I truly thought that I had been wrong about you.  So I wanted to move on.  She knew that I wanted you.  But she asked me to try to be with her.  So I did.  The sex wasn’t satisfying.  But I asked her to keep up the charade. We’ve been more or less pretending.  There’s a muggle though that she’s smitten with.  He’s the father.”

“Do you really expect me to believe…”

“Do you really think Moony would tolerate anyone other than you.  Animals are better entuned to people.  Moony wasn’t upset with you, he only wondered what your reason could have been.  He was furious at me for sleeping with someone else.  He was furious that I didn’t remind you that you belong with me.  When you saved me, I felt so stupid.  Then everything else started falling into place.  Dumbledore left a letter for Harry.  Explaining how he had asked you to kill him.  Moony and I have been in a frenzy worrying about you.  And now just when I think I finally have you, all you do is insult me.  Are you that furious with me for my mistake.  I slept with her years ago.  And I regret it.  Can you not forgive me?”   I was never mad about that in the first place.  “When you told me that you had been intimate with someone else, it felt like I was stabbed through the chest.  I’m sorry that I hurt you.  I’m sorry that I didn’t see the truth all those years ago, but I do now.  I know you don’t hate me Severus.  Please.  Just be honest with me.”

“Any child that we have would be the child of an evil traitor and a monster.”

“No.  Any child that we have would be loved.”  Lips press into mine.  “Do you truly not want to be with me Severus.”  He withdraws his fingers.  “I do not want you to be unhappy.”  If I tell him, there will be no going back. 

“I could settle for you.”  He smiles softly at me and his fingers return.  “I don’t want to have sex with you first.”  He hesitates for a moment.  “If I’m going to be conceiving a child, then I would like Moony first.” 

“Are you sure.  You know I don’t have any control over him.  And it’s been so long since he’s seen his mate, he will not be able to restrain himself.”

“I am not afraid of him.  I know he will not hurt me.”

“Then at least let me prepare you thoroughly.  Just in case.  You aren’t fully healed yet.  Though potions have sped your recovery.  I don’t want him to worsen your condition.”  Moony wouldn’t.  I’m truly not afraid of the werewolf.  His fingers return much gentler now.  I don’t mind the soft caresses.  I never minded the fast and brutal treatment either.  I was just happy to be touched. 

When Remus does shift into Moony, light anxiety fills my stomach.  No.  I’m not afraid of being hurt, but it’s been so long.  At first Moony just watches me.  Then he’s on top of me nuzzling under my neck.  He’s licking my still injured wrists then my chest.  He’s sniffing me. 

“It’s alright Moony.  I’m alright.”  I pet him and leisurely he inspects me.  Once he is satisfied, he lays next to me.  Long gangly arms force me deeper into his furry chest.  My fingers bawl around the fur at his chest.  “I’m scared Moony.”  I make it a point to never show my weakness to anyone, but that’s difficult to do with this beast.  “I didn’t do the wrong thing.  I will not be told that I made the wrong choice.”  A clawed hand lays over the top of my head.  It always felt more natural with Moony than it did with Remus. 

Moony is an animal.  He’s entuned to the workings and concerns of my brain.  He can smell the fear.  He can smell the loneliness.  It wasn’t that I didn’t have to pretend to be strong with him- I couldn’t fake it.  Moony would know.   So it’s okay if I cry right now.  No one would dare come near a werewolf.  It’s okay if I’m weak right now because at least until morning, I’ll be safe. 

“Don’t tell Remus.”  I ask quietly.  “I swear, I’m not angry with him.  I wanted him to move on.  I wanted him to find happiness.”  Moony nuzzles my neck.  Logic says that this creature could rip out my jugular, and yet, I let him so close to my vital points.  It makes sense.  Moony wanted me for me.  Not for what I could do for him.  He wanted me, when no one else did.  He’s breathing in my scent.  And I know he can smell the potion on me.  I’m fertile right now. 

I’m embarrassed when a tongue against my navel arouses me.  The tongue only continues against my erection.  “Moony, that isn’t necessary.  Please.  It’s been so long.  I just want it inside.”  He lets me move on all fours.  I pull a pillow into my lap as his tongue explores other places.  He’s making sure that I’ve been prepared.  Then he mounts me. 

He’s so much longer than I remember.  His pace stays slow, but I don’t mind the slow stretching.  It’s been such a long time.

“That’s good Moony.  Have you missed me?”  His muzzle presses against my back.  “I’ve missed you as well.  Do you think Remus missed me too?  He’s not like you.  He’s so much harder to understand.”

He’s whining softly in my ear, and I know he’s trying to console me.

“I’m not upset.  Really.  It was bound to happen.  He is a man after all.  I ended things with him.  He had every right to sleep with other people.”  He’s taking me faster now.  “Moony.  Don’t stop.  Feels good.”  Having not been stretched in so long, I feel like I could cum any moment.  I submit to him.  And when his knot takes it’s rightful place inside me, I only moan appreciatively.  “Yes.  Keep going.  Oh.  Oh.  Moony.  I will not be able to last long.  I’ll cum.” 

I’ve always loved having him rut inside me.  His orgasms last for several minutes, and there is always a lot of cum.  He knows how gentle to be with me.  And how dominating.  I don’t have to think.  I can just submit to my mate. 

“Moony!”  He’s aiming right for the newly formed womb.  “Ahhh.  Moony.”  He’s growling in my ear.  No.  It’s more like purring.  After so many nights, it’s easy to understand him.  I can recognize an agitated growl from a pleased content one.  Right now.  He’s happy. 

He’s howling as he releases inside me.  I can’t pull away as liters of cum fill my stomach.  Furry strong arms wrap around my body and pull me quicker against him.  He’s forcing my body to milk him. 

“Moony.  I’m trying.”  Trying to please him, I lift my hips higher.  That seems to be enough.  My face is pressed into pillows, and I can see clawed hands ripping the bedsheets.  No.  Once wouldn’t be enough for him.  Not after so long.  And especially not now that he knows I’m fertile.  Even when I cum, he only fucks me harder.  After his third time coming inside of me, my body collapses.  I lay prone as he rides out the last waves.  My wrists hurt.  My shoulders.  Hips.  Remus was right.  I’m still not fully healed.  It was difficult even when I was a few years younger and not injured.  I know he will start again soon.  I can’t pull away from him.

“Moony.  Please.  It hurts.”  His muzzle presses into my back.  It takes several minutes, but eventually he is able to calm himself enough to pull out of me.  I can feel cum spilling out of me.  Not that it matters.  With as much as he gave me, there’s no doubt that I’ll get pregnant.  He’s whining against my hip.  “No Moony.  You didn’t hurt me.  I was already hurt.  You don’t have to stop, but maybe in a different position.  One where I’m not supporting so much of my weight.” 

I’m pulled against him.  My face hidden in his chest.  A clawed hand rests against my lower back.  He’s silently encouraging me into his lap.  It takes some maneuvering, but I do as he wants.  I don’t hesitate wrapping my arms around his strong body.  I hold him in a vice grip. 

I grew up leaning that I had to protect myself.  No one else would do it.  Men are not programmed to be weak.  No one was there to hold me if I had a nightmare.  Or once I realized that real life was the nightmare.  If my father became violent.  It was only me that could protect myself.  School.  Bullies.  The war.  There is not an option in life to allow another to protect oneself.  I’ve failed so spectacularly at keeping myself safe.  How could I possibly bring a child into this world?  A world that hates me, and a world that would view this beast that holds me so gently as a threat. 

“I’m scared.”  I whisper again.  The strong arms wrap tightly around my person.  “Please.  Please.  I know you can communicate with Remus to some extent.  Please don’t tell him.  I don’t want him to know these doubts.  I was afraid.  It was getting to easy to touch Remus.  It’s foolish to become attached to someone.”  I can feel the head of Moony’s erection press against me.  It’s rubbing between my cheeks.  The cum that is still leaking out of me creates a makeshift lubricant.  Each time I think he’s about to enter me, he merely brushing the entrance.  “My insecurities and doubts have kept me safe until now.  I don’t know the alternative.”  He slams inside.  I can feel him force the cum back inside.  I can feel him deep. 

Affectionately he nuzzles my neck.  My legs wrap around him.  My erection is pressed between our abdomens and every time he thrusts into me, my cock is rubbed.  I cum when his knot stretches me.  As he thrusts deeply, I rock back and forth in his lap.  The over stimulation is intoxicating.  He keeps shooting into my womb. 

“Feels good.  Moony.  Feels good.  Again.  Please.  Once more.”  My body feels warm and exhausted.  Even as I spill my seed over our stomachs, he lovingly nuzzles my neck.  I’m displeased when the sun rises and Remus pulls out while I’m close orgasm. 

“Severus.”

“Not done.  Put it back.”  It’s almost painful waiting for him, but he smiles and returns to impaling me. 

“Moony really worked you over.  You are completely filled.  I can’t wait to see you swollen.  Your stomach distended.”  I’m scared.  But Moony is gone.  And I have to return to my façade.  I’m still in his lap.  His hands are on my hips forcing my body up and down.  “You are going to look so good pregnant with our child.  I can feel all of Moony’s cum inside of you.  Did he fill your womb?  I have to be honest.  I was jealous that you wanted him first.  But It makes sense.  He was your first after all.”

“Ohh.  Remus.  Slow down.  My body is still raw from…”

“Shh.  Moony had his turn, and now it’s mine.  After all, this child is going to be mine as well.  I want to have had a hand in creating our baby.”

“Remus!  Deep.”  His hand rubs my bottom.

“Who all has had you?”  He growls.  It doesn’t make sense.  The full moon is over, why is Remus still being so… animalistic.  He was always like this before the full moon.  Never after.  When I don’t answer, his hand comes down hard.  It’s already stinging.  “Who did you let fuck you.”  Lying is a bad thing to do.  Especially to a sex crazed possessive werewolf.  I can’t tell him I lied just to make him jealous.  When the hand comes down again I hide my face into his shoulder.  I don’t want him to see me right now.  Not like this.

“Only you.”  I say quietly.  I’m already flinching, ready for the next lick.  It doesn’t come.  Instead a hand cradles my head against his shoulder.  He’s stroking my hair gently. 

“Very good.  Thank you for telling me the truth.  We are really going to need to work on your honesty.”  My fingers dig into his back.  “You really scared Moony.  He’s sorry if he hurt you.  Severus, we want to take care of you.  But you have to let us.  The war is over.  It’s time that we have a bit of happiness.”  He’s taking me slowly.  His cock is rubbing in and out.  I can’t stop the shiver.  “Let us protect you love.  Lean on us.  Confide in us.”

“I’m scared.”  I whisper.  I hope he didn’t hear.  But no such luck.

“I know.  I’m scared too.  Scared that I’ll wake up and you’ll be missing again.  But you can’t leave me this time.  I can’t be without you again.”  He kisses my jaw line.  “My beautiful mate.”  He says against my skin.  The words make me uncomfortable.  I know he’s not toying with me, but beautiful is one thing I have never been.  He turns me where I can’t hide.  My back against his chest, he thrusts deeply.  My head falls back against him.  I can’t keep up.  I don’t know where this sudden wave of endurance came from, but I can’t keep up. 

I’m panting embarrassingly.  I don’t like this.  He never looks at me during.  I’m always in a position where he can’t… see me.  His hand squeezes my erection tightly.  His other hand lays over my stomach. 

“I can’t wait to feel our child kick.”  I’m scared.  There’s going to be something living inside me.  “Shh.  I have you.  Tell me what you’re afraid of.”

“Nothing.”  His hand squeezes me painfully.

“Severus, please.  Tell me the truth.”  He licks the shell of my ear.  “I bet you would tell Moony.  Do you think that I’m unable to protect you?  Moony is worried about you.  He can’t protect you all the time.  But I’m here for when he isn’t.  Just talk to me Severus.  Please.  Even just a little.  Open up to me.”

“I don’t know how to be a mother.”

“All you have to do, is love them.  The rest will come naturally.  Are you also afraid of me?”  I don’t answer.  His hand presses against my chest.  My heart is racing.  I’m terrified for him to hear it.  But a werewolf’s senses are so much stronger.  “It’s okay if you are.  Love can be very scary.  I’m scared too.  I’ve never loved anyone like I’ve love you.”  L…

“Love.”  I say quietly.

“Your heart is beating faster.”  He kisses my neck softly.  “That’s okay.  Mine is too.”    I don’t think anyone has ever told me that they l.. lo…  “Severus.  I’m close.  I want us to cum together.”

“Yes.. I’m close too.  Please.  Uhh!  Please finish.”  I’m held tightly as he uses me to finish.  My own orgasm follows. 

Limply he lays me down on the bed.  I half expect him to leave to go get something to clean the both of us up, but instead he lays down next to me. 

“I’m really happy to be able to hold you again.”

Yeah.  Me too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third and final chapter. Side note... do you know what today is? Well today (June 22) is my birthday.... so.... here... have a chapter. I love yall guys. Another side note. Today I gave blood. If any of y'all are able, it's a noble and positive thing to do... now I know what yall are thinking... needles... ew. And I understand it was my first time. I have a phobia of veins. So it was scary for me, but during this time of year, the need for blood goes up... but the amount of blood being donated goes down. Just something to think about. Oh... but if you do.... might wonna eat something first... anyways. Onward my ducklings.

It was bound to happen.  I’ve gotten fat.  Yes.  I know that that is a byproduct of pregnancy, but I’ve always been on the other extreme when it comes to my weight.  Thin.  Unhealthily at times, but never over weight.  There were so many factors about myself that I couldn’t help, weight was one of the few I could.  Remus hardly pauses to breathe between shoving food down my throat.  I just…. I have _breasts._ I am not comfortable like this.  And what’s more… Remus is being brainless.

“Severus.  Please be reasonable.”

“You should be reasonable.  I will not see Potter or Black.”

“Severus, Sirius is my oldest friend, and Harry has been asking about you.  They are not people that you need to shy away from.”  He smiles at me in his all to sincere way.  “Sirius is my closest friend.  You know that.  I want you two to get along.  And I want to tell the people closest to me the good news.”  Good news he says.  A palm lays over my stomach.  “Please Severus.”  He kisses my jaw and we both know I’ll concede. 

“I expect you to suck me off afterwards.  I’ll not humiliate myself without some sort of reward out of it.”  He smiles widely. 

“Of course Severus.  I’ll reward you.”  I don’t want to see either of them. 

Remus and I are living together now.  His place is old and small, but it’s suitable for the two of us.  I had plenty of savings- I did originally plan to flee after the war was won- so my savings have been more than suitable for us to live off of.  I’ve been revising my potion journals with the intent of publishing them.  Financially we are secure, but we’ve both lived in poverty before.  It is not something I wish to return too.  Especially if there is to be another member of this family shortly.  I’m about five months pregnant.

I’ve gained so much weight, that my clothes no longer fit me.  Stretchy pajama pants and my night shirts are really the only thing that fit me.  Remus had to go and buy clothing for me.  I… don’t like leaving his home.  I didn’t like to before I was sure that I was pregnant, but now that I am positive… I think some of Moony’s possessive tendencies are rubbing off on me.  This home is secure.  The same cannot be said for the outside world.  As such, Potter and Black are coming here. 

I know this will be a negative experience.  They only know that I am living with him, we have not told them the full reason as to why.  They most certainly do not know that I am with his child.  I’m aware that informing the two brainless men is the point of this evening, but I still do not feel comfortable.  It cannot be helped though. 

Remus kisses my hand as I dress in the new clothes.  They are a bit big on me, but considering that I will only be getting fatter- that’s for the best.  Though they do not camouflage the obvious weight gain. 

“I look pregnant in this.”  I say solemly.  Remus laughs. 

“Well.  Considering you are pregnant.”  He’s been downright giddy about this entire process.  Every kilogram has him celebrating.  Even Moony has taken to nuzzling my stomach.   “They are maternity robes.  They are made to comfortably fit over your little baby bump.”  Little he says.  “They should be coming by soon.”  I’m just glad that he waited until after I stopped having morning sickness.  Morning sickness… more like every second I’m awake sickness.  But it’s passed.  He’s been wanting for us to tell them since the day we confirmed that I was pregnant.  I made him wait.  Hoping that he would forget.  Silly I know.  But I still am reluctant.

Harry is one thing.  He is so much kinder than his father is.  Albeit, he’s still a brat that was raised by muggles, but once he understands that male pregnancy is possible (though still uncommon) in the wizarding world, I’m sure he will be understanding.  I equally believe that he will keep this personal knowledge to himself.  Sirius Black on the other hand.

He’s Remus’s closest friend.  I understand that means that I cannot avoid him.  Even if the man has been cruel to me at points. I can’t avoid him.  We can’t simply ‘not tell him’.  Much as I’d prefer that.  Remain composure.  That’s all I have to do. 

They arrive.

Both stare at me to long for comfort.  I’m thankful that the clothing Remus bought for me is black at least.  It would be just like the man to buy me something more ‘cheery’ but he didn’t.  And I’m thankful for that.  We all sit in the living area.  Remus comfortably sits next to me.  Our thighs press together.  Now isn’t the time for my heart to race. 

“Put on a bit of weight there Snape.”  Don’t lose my composure.  Stay calm.  I saw how he favored Sirius Black over me.  The end of his year teaching.  He would choose his relationship with his friend over me.  Do not lose your composure. 

“Sirius, about that.”  Remus’s hand grips mine.  Both Harry and Sirius take notice. 

“Why is he living with you.  We were never given a solid reason.”

“Severus and I are together.”  Remus says simply.  I want so badly to lean into him.  Make myself small in his embrace.  But I do as I trained myself.  I keep my back straight and my face confident.  I will stay quiet.  I will let Remus say what he chooses to. 

“Remus, is this about the wolves bane potion.  I know there are few wizards skilled enough to successfully brew the potion, but we could find someone else.  There is no reason to lower yourself to be with him.”  My hand is limp in his hand.  Raising this child on my own won’t be so bad.  Sure my child and I will have to live in a sparsely populated area.  And they will eventually come to learn of my past, but I can raise them.  “What about Tonks?” 

“That was nothing more than a fling, neither of us were interested in the other in that way.  Severus and I have been together…”  he pauses.  “We first got together when I taught at Hogwarts, but we’ve gotten back together now that the war is over.”  It’s clear that Sirius Black doesn’t understand why.  I’m afraid that there’s really only one explanation.  His werewolf side grew attached to me.  Harry is looking intently at me. 

“If that’s true, then why did you tell everyone about Remus’s condition?”  Harry asks me.  My throat is closing up.  I don’t want to talk.

“He had to Harry.  You know that he was a spy.”

“This doesn’t make sense though.  You aren’t gay.  You want a family.”  Remus smiles and squeezes my hand tighter.  I don’t let my fingers so much as twitch.

“Sirius, Severus and I are going to have a family.”  He’s clearly happy to express this.  I only feel shame and embarrassment.  My stomach feels so much larger now.  Understanding clicks in Black’s eyes.

“You aren’t fat.  You’re pregnant.”  My hand lays on top of my large belly.  I don’t know if it’s to hide it or protect it.  But I can’t seem to move my hand.  “Remus why him.”  Harry is clearly trying to keep up.

“Since we were students- when you tricked him and sent him to find me.  Moony imprinted.  He’s quite fond of Severus.”  That’s a subtle way of saying that I’ve let a werewolf fuck me.

“Pregnant?  But he’s a male.”

“Among wizards, it is possible for a male to become pregnant under strict cases.  A potion must be ingested by the one that is going to carry the child, and even then, under normal cases, pregnancy is rare.  Lupin is a special case.”  My voice is restrained. 

“I don’t understand.”  The boy says.

“He means that he let a werewolf fuck him.  Isn’t that right Snape.  Werewolves are very dominant creatures- they are very virile.  Moony imprinted on you, and you let him fuck you.” 

“Sirius.”  Remus says calmly.    But Sirius doesn’t let him talk.

“Remus, you have to see that Moony must be wrong about Snape.  I know that a lot of people are prejudice about werewolves, but Snape!  What does Moony see in him.”

“It isn’t just Moony.  I care deeply for him as well.”  I force my hand to remain limp in his.  This isn’t my fight.  I’m not the one wanting to ‘share this’ with him.  He isn’t my friend.  He is…the friend of the man that I… “I love him.”  Remus says matter of factly.  “Severus and I will be parents.”  It’s not lost on me how he wraps his arm around me and pointedly lays his hand over my stomach.  At their father’s presence, the baby moves.  They always are more active when he is close like this.  They enjoy hearing his voice.  The hand softly rubs my stomach with each kick.  It’s obvious to everyone in the room that it’s an act of affection.

“Remus, not with him.  Not Snape.”  I can feel my lover’s patience waning.  A throaty growl leaves his throat.

“Severus is my mate.  He is also the mother of my child.  I have been tolerant thus far due to our past friendship, but if you say another word against him, then I will ask you to leave.”  Remus is trying to reign in Moony’s more aggressive tendencies.  Since the conception of this child, I’ve seen Moony’s personality leak into Remus’s.  I think this is a defense mechanism for werewolves.  His instincts are to protect his child and his mate.  Even towards a friend, Remus can only restrain himself so much. 

“You aren’t thinking clearly.  You never cared for him in school.  And why would Moony desire him anyways, when we were students Moony wanted to kill Severus.”  Before I can blink, Remus is lifting the long-haired man by his collar.

“Moony had no intentions of hurting his mate.”  Remus is growling threateningly.  I’m sure those two will sort it out.

“Harry, can I talk with you in the other room?  These two will be fine.”  Harry and I leave for the kitchen, but before I close the door I shout to Remus.  “Don’t kill him or break anything.  I told you that he wouldn’t accept this easily.  If you do then I’ll be upset with you.”  I can feel the anger diminishing and being replaced with calmness.  At that point, I feel comfortable closing the door and leaving the two men to sort out their issues.

Once in the kitchen we sit at the little table.  With a pot of tea, I pour both of us a cup. 

“Sir, is it true that you are pregnant?”

“Yes.”  I answer simply.  He’s quiet to long for comfort.

“That means that you were… the catcher so to speak.”

“I was.”  I answer simply again.  Again, a long quiet, stretches. 

“You’ve known my god father longer than I have.  Is he… against homosexuals?”

“Not that I’m aware.  It is my understanding that he is simply against me.  Why do you ask?”  He’s anxiously sipping his tea.

“I suppose I can tell you.  I might be dating a bloke.”

“And you’ve not told your god father.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“If it’s you, as long as the bloke isn’t a Slytherin then I’m sure he will be supportive.”

“There’s something else I want to ask.  Though, I’m not sure that I should.”

“Well out with it.” 

“The guy that I’m with- he’s the more dominant one.  I would be the catcher.”  I hadn’t expected that, but I don’t show it on my face.  “The only thing is, we haven’t done more than a bit of touching.  I know he wants to go further, but I know it’ll hurt.  I don’t really want to talk to you about this, but now that I know about you and Remus… I don’t know who else to ask.”

“Not necessary, about the pain that is.”  I loath to have this conversation, but I also loath the idea of having Sirius Black explaining the odds and ins to this boy.  “Is he at all experienced?”

“No.”

“Then it’ll be a bit more difficult.  I will not say that the first time will necessarily be pleasant, but it shouldn’t be incredibly painful.  You and your boyfriend should first start with preparing you often.  Gradually loosen up the opening over time.  Do this until you feel comfortable.  Everyone has their own pace.” 

“Is that what you and Remus did?”

“No.”  I say simply without going into any detail.  “No that isn’t.”  I’m thankful that Potter doesn’t press the issue.  I really don’t want to talk about this.  After sometime Black and Remus join us in the kitchen. Black’s nose looks broken, and dried blood in on his face.  Remus however appears perfectly calm.

“I uh, wanted to apologize Snape.  I might have said some things that were out of line.”  Remus wraps his arm around me, his hand cradles my stomach.  His face presses against my neck and I can tell that he’s smelling me.  Another trait that Moony has rubbed off on him.  He’s checking me for any injuries- either physical or emotional.  Satisfied he pulls away.

I don’t respond.  Partly because I don’t know how I should.  I’m thankful when Remus talks for me.

“Just don’t talk out of line to him again.”  A shiver runs up my spine.  I might- I’m ashamed to admit- have a possessiveness kink.  I would never admit it out loud, but that’s part of the reason I’m so -for lack of a better word- okay with Moony.  That’s also why I’m more ‘okay’ with Remus.  He’s become more dominate.  Protective.  Dominating.  Remus is breathing in my scent and I’m trying desperately to not show my arousal on my face.  “Severus and the baby have been under a bit of stress from today’s events.  I think it would be best if you left for now.  In a few days, we should get together again- after you’ve had time to come to terms with this.”  Remus kisses my cheek.  “Go on into the room.  I’ll see our guests out.”  I can hear the purr in his voice.  He’s hungry for me right now.   

I close the door behind me.  I debate undressing… but I don’t quite feel comfortable for that.  As much as I really want sex, I’m hesitant to undress.  My body feels like it’s not mine.  I’ve gained weight and embarrassingly enough, I’m growing breasts from all the female hormones that my body is producing.  I don’t mean to be insecure, and I’ve certainly not told Remus -nor will I- but it does make me uncomfortable.  So awkwardly I stand beside our bed wondering exactly what the natural action would be.  If I laid down would it be to casual.  Or would he think that I intend for him to have me.  If I keep standing will he think that I am uninterested in him.  I’ve not settled on an action when the door opens. 

“On the bed.”  He says simply.  He’s pushing me onto my back and then finding a comfortable position between my knees.  My legs are pulled around his waist and quickly he starts grinding against me.  Sometimes focusing more on my groin, sometimes my bottom.  He doesn’t slow as if he’ll starve by the time it would take to remove clothes.  “It took all of my will power to not fuck you out there.  Right in front of both of them.”  He’s groaning animalistically.  “Moony wants you so back.  He can’t wait for the next full moon.  You look so good with your belly swollen.  I can hardly keep my hands off of you.”  It’s not enough.  My hands are shaking when I unclasp the pants.  Remus takes my erection out of the pants and wastes no time swallowing me.  His eyes never break contact with mine.  Even as I’m fighting off premature orgasms.  He watches my every expression.

“Slow down.  I wont last if you keep this up.”  He only sucks me more enthusiastically. 

“Good.  I love fucking you after you’ve had your orgasm.  Your body is so sensitive that you just go limp.  I love using you when your body is to sensitive to move.”  I cum immediately after he takes me back in his mouth.  I really didn’t mean too.  He swallows and licks his lips.  I’m still coming down from my high when he starts undressing me.  My pants are tossed to some far area of the room and he starts the process of unbuttoning me.  I’m… unsure, but I don’t stop him.  Even once my shirt is completely off and he’s staring at me.  “Severus.”  His tone lacks all arousal from earlier.

“Yes?”  Fingers touch the bandages woven around my chest.

“What’s all this?”

“Because of the pregnancy, I’ve started to gain weight.”  I say as if he can’t see my blimp of a stomach.  “The hormones have also made me develop breasts.  I bandaged them flat.”  His palm lays over top.  I don’t stop him when he starts unwrapping me.  The pain decreases with the tightness gone. 

“Severus.”  His hands massage the tender mounds.  “They are so swollen.  You aren’t to do that again.”  He straddles me.  A hand on my head, he smiles down at me.  He takes out his erection and I open my mouth for him.  He doesn’t enter though.  No.  Instead he thrusts against my chest, between my swollen breasts.  “Keep your mouth open.”  He thrusts faster.  Once I take him into my mouth, his hand leaves my head.  With both hands, he massages my breasts and squeezes them around his dick.  “You’re only five months pregnant.  I bet they will get even bigger.  Oh suck me just like that.”  He smiles at me.  The way he’s massaging the swollen flesh eases the pain.  I’m actually displeased when he stops.  “Squeeze them around me Severus.”  Hesitantly my hands touch my sore tender breasts and I force them around his cock.  “Good boy.”  His hands both grab my head as he fucks my throat.  It feels so good.  Even as I’m choking around him, I suck harder.  “That’s it my little nympo.  Do you want me to fuck you.  I’m nodding not wanting to take my mouth off of him.  For good measure. he slides completely down my throat.  “I swallowed yours, so it’s only fair that you swallow mine.  I’ll fuck you after.”  His hands are on either side of my head and he slides in until his pubic hair tickles my nose.  He’s thrusting against the back of my throat.  If he came, it’s not like I could not swallow as deep as he is, I’d have no choice.  Not that I’m complaining.  I want him to cum. 

And he does.  Not that that slows his thrusts.  I feel like I’m drowning.  His thumb strokes my hair encouragingly.  He smiles widely as he softens in my mouth.  I open my mouth when I finish swallowing.  “I drank it all.”  His tongue is in my mouth and I can taste myself on him.  Even as he’s sucking on my tongue I’m trying to keep from begging him to fuck me.  I’m thankful that I don’t have to wait long. 

He starts fingering me but I stop him. 

“I’m ready.  Please.  Just take me.  I can’t wait.”  Even though I wasn’t prepared at all, there is very little pain.  In fact, all I really feel is the burning fullness. 

“This place really loves sex.  You didn’t even want me to prepare you.”  He’s so deep.  “Do you like being fucked.”

“Y.. yes.”  Human or werewolf, it can’t be denied that Remus is mating with me.  “Ah.”

“Take it deeper.  Open yourself up.”

“I am.”

“Sirius was right.  You did let a werewolf fuck you.  You love when Moony uses you, don’t you.”

“Ohhhh.  Remus!”

“You just love being led.  You love being controlled.  Dominated.”

“Yes.” 

“Moan for me.  Moan real sweetly for me.”  I can’t resist his orders.  So I do.  He smiles gently as embarrassing sounds leave my mouth.  He strokes my hair as pleas leave my lips.  His nose is pressed against my neck while he grinds deeply inside me. 

“R.. Remus.  Good.”  A tongue presses into my pulse point. 

“If Sirius says anything out of line to you, tell me.”  Hands squeeze my erection even as I’m trying to take each thrust.

“Yes sir.”  Dull teeth bite into my neck until I scream.  “It’s good.  It’s good.”

“You like this?”

“Yes!  I like it.” 

“Be careful you might make Moony jealous.”

“Ohh.  Slow down.  Remus.  Please.  Too good.  Too deep.”

“You like it deep though don’t you.  You have your legs so open.”  His hands push my legs further apart.  “You really want me deeper don’t you.”  I don’t have to tell him.  He already knows.  Remus always knows.

 

 **********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Remus and I have been together for so long now.  We live in a nice secluded home with our three children.  Soon to be four if Moony has anything to say about it.  I’m forced to spread myself for him.  Even as his tongue is preparing me, I’m aching for him.   

“There’s no need for any of that Moony.  I’ve taken the potion.  Don’t you want to get me pregnant again.  Ohhh.  I really want a little girl this time.  We have enough boys.”  His length stretches me.  In and out.  In and out until finally I can feel his knot take it’s place inside me.  My face forced into the ground as my mate ruts.  I don’t pull away.  No matter how roughly he takes me.  He’s only rough between my pregnancies.  When I am pregnant he always takes me slow and carefully. 

Not right now though.

Even as pain and pleasure mix and tears leak from my eyes, I welcome him to take me faster or deeper. 

“I can feel you fucking my womb.  Yes.  Keep going.  Feels good.”  He nuzzles against my back.  Moony is little more than an animal.  And an animals instincts are to procreate.  With his knot inside of me, I can’t stop this beast from cumming deeply into me.  I’ll get pregnant again.  All I can do is submit each and every time.  But that’s okay.  I enjoy submitting to this animal.  “Yes.  I’m almost there.  Almost.”  He’s growling contently as he uses me.  “Almost.”  Just as I’m about to cum, Moony finishes inside of me.  Hot liquid fills my stomach.  It’s to much.  But Moony is always thorough.  I wont be able to part from him before my womb is filled with his seed.  And a part of me… is really thankful.  None of his cum is able to leak out.

When he does pull out, he presses immediately back inside.  Then pulls out.  He knows I’m still raw, but I’ve not had my orgasm yet.  His hard prick is fucking his own juices inside of me.  I’m so close.  I know that I’m twitching around him.  I need release.  I’m so close.  A low pitch whine is emitted close to my ear. 

“Ohhh.  Ohhh.  Ahhhhhh.  Moony.  Moony.  I’m about to….”  He pulls out and slams in for good measure.  Then again.  Even as I’m realizing my seed all over myself, he continues teasing my opening until with several shutters, I collapse. 

Gently he rolls me onto my back and curls into my side.  His muzzle is laying on top of my (for now) flat tummy.  I pet him gently.

“We will have another.  As many as you want Moony.  We have the rest of tonight.”  We have a lifetime of nights.  And I intend to make use of all of them.

 


End file.
